Secret Rendezvous
by Lolly4Holly
Summary: A drunken night of passion between two friends leads to a secret rendezvous in an alley. Nick/Greg Slash. Smut. One-Shot. COMPLETE


**Secret Rendezvous**

 **AUTHOR:** Lolly4Holly

 **PAIRINGS:** Nick/Greg Pre-Slash (Sort of)

 **WARNINGS:** Sexual content, Adult content, Smut, M/M Slash.

 **SUMMARY:** A drunken night of passion between two friends leads to a secret rendezvous in an alley.

 **Author's Note: I've had a pretty serious case of writers block over the past few months, so I decided to challenge myself to a 1,000 word smut piece to get me writing again. Of course I chose my two favourite boys and wrote something that I've never really written as a one shot before. Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy it. Cold showers are recommended. Warnings for Sexual content, M/M slash. Don't like, don't read.**

 **~ Holly**

* * *

It was that night. The night that it all begun. The night was scorching hot, the air sticky and humid. The streets were busy with various drunk pedestrians stumbling out of the bars and clubs that lined the streets of Las Vegas. Most of them a little too tipsy to stick to the crowds they had left with; even the pavement was hard to keep up with. They grabbed nearby railing or benches to keep themselves upright, more concerned with their spinning heads than the two friends looking for a spot that was out of sight.

The nearest vacant spot hidden from the view of prying eyes was a secluded alleyway just off the beaten path. It glowed a fluorescent green colour from the bar across the street and it was certainly one of the nicer alleyways in this area. They were no dumpsters, hookers or funny smells that could put anyone off, making it the perfect spot.

Grabbing the younger man's wrist, Nick whisked his younger drinking buddy down the alley, making sure the coast was really clear, before he pushed Greg against the glowing green wall of the deserted alleyway. He admired his prey's timid response to the action, before lunging at him like a hungry predator, devouring his mouth as he pressed their hardening bodies together.

Greg groaned and moaned in hunger, letting Nick's tongue gain entry inside his mouth. He could feel the cool bricks pressing into his spine, the hardness of Nick's groin straining through the front of his jeans and the older man's yearning for him as his kiss became more persistent.

It was most definitely a good day to be alive.

The man slid his hands down the sides of his body, completely pinning him to the wall. He could almost feel the scratchy bricks making an imprint in his back, but that was the least of his worries right now. Nick ground his hips against him, clearly showing his purpose as his hands reached for the belt to his jeans. He loosened the clasp just enough to dip his hand beneath the waistband, eliciting a delicate moan from the younger man's delectable lips as he cupped the obvious protrusion in his boxers.

Greg broke the kiss, squirming and moaning with a heavy need. He had no intention on sleeping with anyone tonight. The sole aim of the night out on the town was to get as drunk as possible to numb the pain of saying goodbye to another one of their own, but how could he resist such a delicious, heavenly man that very clearly wanted him in every way possible.

Before he could open his mouth to speak or protest that they really shouldn't be doing this, Nick closed the distance between them, merging their moist lips together. He parted his buddy's perfectly kissable lips with his tongue, feeling bursts of electricity in his stomach as their tongues tangled together in the warm cavern of Greg's mouth. He had dreamed of doing this a thousand times over the last few years, but never in his wildest dreams would he ever of thought it would really happen.

Greg's fingers pawed through his hair, fuelling his desires with every touch. He pressed his palm firmly against Greg's hips, keeping him pinned in place, exactly where he wanted him. He tickled the precious, sensitive skin of Greg's stomach with his fingertips, finally dipping his hand beneath the elastic waistband of the younger man's boxers. He felt the other man shudder against him, groaning into his mouth in want, need, lust and desire.

Abandoning his lips, Nick trailed his warm, wet kisses to the nape of his partner's neck. He listened carefully to the delicate moans escaping the other man's lips, finding a sweet spot at his collar bone. He teased his teeth across it, tormenting him with slow nips and sucks. Greg's moans became primal groans, craving more, wanting every inch of his body imprinted with the Texan's luscious kisses.

Nick suddenly stopped, pulling away to look into the other man's eyes.

Greg reached out for him in desperation, his chest hitching with every gasp of breath. He wanted more, he needed more. It couldn't end now.

He was exactly where he wanted him now.

Closing the distance between them one more time, Nick pressed his lips to Greg's, leaving him wanting more as he pressed another to his chin. He looked into his partner's caramel brown eyes, searching for the gold flecks in their depths. Greg watched him completely alight with fascination, breath held in anticipation as the man started to fumble with the clasp of his jeans.

It was happening. It was really happening after all these years and he was terrified to say the least.

Nick slowly unzipped the fly to his partner's jeans, sliding his hands around to the globes of the man's perfectly shaped arse to slide them off. He lowered himself to his knees of the alley floor, pulling Greg's jeans all the way to his ankles, keeping him pinned into place while he went for the elastic of his boxers.

Greg shrieked from the shock of his bare arse hitting the alley wall, feeling the impression of the bricks scratchy surface against his cheeks. He barely had a moment to get used to the new sensation, before Nick's warm, wet mouth enclosed around his straining dick. He threaded his fingers through the Texan's hair, moaning and groaning with desire, desperately trying to hold out as long as he could, but it was all just too much for him in one go.

Greg's body started to quiver and quake after less than a minute, almost as though it was struck by a bolt of lightning. Nick struggled to hold him into place, feeling the vibrations of his movements coursing through his own body. He almost choked on the sudden gush of his warm release down his throat, a little disappointed that it was over so fast, but he didn't want to waste a drop of Greg's sticky sweet nectar.

Pulling away, Nick wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, repositioning Greg's boxers back to their original spot. He pulled his jeans up for him as he climbed to his feet, refastening his jeans as Greg continued to pant and wheeze. The adorable young ex lab rat was completely drenched in sweat now, his eyes angelically glazed over and his mouth hung open as he gasped for his next breath.

He was the most beautiful man in the world and at long last, he was finally his.

 **The End**


End file.
